


She's Safe

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Queertical Role - Freeform, sad sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh





	She's Safe

She's… she's everything you never knew you wanted.

 

You feel warm whenever she's near. Whenever you think of her.

 

It isn't at all the natural warmth you have as a tiefling.

 

It's… it's like… like home.

 

Or what you think home should feel like.

 

But you're talking to her one day, alone, and you're sure the others left on purpose--  because even though she can't see it, they can-- and she tells you things about her life.

 

And your heart hurts.

 

Because she's with someone else.

 

That's never a deal breaker, not with how you grew up.

 

You know of people who thrived in polyamorous relationships but…

 

The way she talks about Kendall…

 

You don't even ask if it's something she'd be interested in, or even know about.

 

She's called you a good friend numerous times that you don't dare ask.

 

The others question it.

 

Try to get you to tell her you love her.

 

Well, they don't know _that_ … aside from Ryleigh.

 

But they try.

 

You yell at them one day for even trying to bring it to Gunnloda's attention.

 

You're _friends_ and that's what she wants and you'll enjoy every fucking second of it because you've never even had those before.

 

But now you have Ryleigh and Gunnloda, both of whom you love just as much as the other, with the exception of wanting a little more physical intimacy with the latter.

 

So did it hurt at first when you realized you'd just be friends? A little, of course.

 

Ryleigh tried to cheer you up and you laughed through some tears and asked her to just let you be sad for one day and then you'll be fine.

 

It took ten minutes to convince her, but she finally relented.

 

You had your day of crying, of painful sobs that you didn't know where they came from. Of wondering if you'll ever feel like this about someone else because of the twenty-one years of your life this is the first… and somewhere in the back of your mind, you're sure it's also the last.

 

You had the day to mourn and it really was all you needed.

 

She's your best friend in a way Ryleigh isn't.

 

They're so similar in how you act with them… but Gunnloda… but she gets nearly everything first.

 

You worry about her more than the others.

 

Not just because _you_ love her.

 

But also because you've met Kendall.

 

You met her and you like her and you're going to do everything and anything you can to make sure Gunnloda gets back to her safe.

 

You've had to talk Gunnloda down from some things. Some awful things. You don't think she'd ever had told you about them if it weren't for walking into a room with her literal nightmare right in front of you.

 

She apologized for not saying anything and you told her she had nothing to be sorry for. She didn't need to tell you _everything_ or _anything_ just as long as you could be in her life…

 

She looked at you a little weird after that.

 

She does it from time to time now, like she's studying you.

 

You've learned to just go with it.

 

She leaves more often now that everyone can go about their way.

 

Kendall invited you to dinner once… and every now and then said something with a little more snark than usual and you knew that she knows.

 

You tried to tell her it wasn't an issue, that you were only here to watch out for Gunnloda, nothing more…

 

You aren't certain she believed you completely.

 

So it's all lead up to now, grinning a red toothy grin because your teeth are stained with blood, not all of it yours, and some dipshit monster has you in its mouth.

 

She's trapped with the others dozens of feet in front of you, yelling something but all you can hear is the rushing of blood in your ears.

 

All you can feel is pain.

 

You weren't really prepared to get hit as hard as you did, but at least your wild shape took a large chunk of the damage… but it still wasn't enough to keep you up.

 

You can feel yourself slipping, but you can't let this thing go after them, after her. You're all so hurt, so tired… and you can see a few more of the monsters coming behind you.

 

You take one last look at her… she's everything to you, she's everything to someone else. You're just…

 

Everyone else has someone, has something.

 

You… your whole purpose has been to keep them safe. To keep _her_ safe.

 

And you know what needs to be done.

 

You rip the necklace of fireballs off your neck and shove it down the things throat and just close your eyes. You feel the explosions, you hear the tunnel around you collapse, you taste the blood in your mouth. And then there's nothing but relief.

 

They’re safe…

 

 _She's_ safe.


End file.
